Terminator vs Jesus Christ
by Angel of Music - Lone Wolf
Summary: What if the Terminator had been sent back in time to save Jesus from his death and Jesus was not aware of it? This is a fic I based on a video parody on You Tube. It is not as comical as it sounds and is actually angsty. Rated T for chracter death and vio


**Author's note: **Well like the summary said it's based on a vid I watched on You Tube. I really dunno whether you should watch that first or read this first. It might be a spoiler if you watch the vid first though. Well hope you enjoy, please R & R. Oh yea I want to thank my two beta readers Hoh Li Chin and Ais though neither of them watched JCS. Hope this tuns out okay. This is the first fic I actually completed that I'm proud of. Jerome Pradon's my God.

**Disclaimer: **I own neither the the Terminator nor Jesus Christ Superstar. Heck I don't even own the vid.

Jesus smiled at the crowd all around him. He had been telling them about God and the Kingdom of Heaven and now they started talking among themselves rather excitedly. His apostles were also there standing at the bottom of the stairs rather proudly whispering among themselves. Judas however wasn't there with them, he had gone to give the money they had collected to the poor. But just before he left he had sarcastically asked Jesus whether he needed anymore ointment before storming out.

He sighed silently to himself, how did their friendship get to this. They used to be inseparable, the best of friends, Judas was his best apostle and yet now. Shaking his head free of thought he looked back to the apostles, they seem to be planning something. They had tried to suppress a grin but miserably failed as the whole crowd looked at him singing.

"**_Hosanna   
Hey Sanna Sanna Sanna Hosanna  
Hey Sanna Hosanna  
Hey JC, JC you're alright by me?  
Sanna Hosanna Hey Super…"_**

Suddenly, screams started ringing out. The crowd started running in all directions and dispersed. A tall well-built man with a huge shotgun was walking towards them. "Get down!" He said as everyone moved out of his way. He pointed his gun towards the other entrance where some Roman soldiers had appeared led by the Jewish priest, Annas.

The man let of a series of bullets at them. One by one the Romans fell, unexpected of the attack a look of shock stuck on their faces, screams of pain barely leaving their mouths as they dropped down dead.

The man moved towards Jesus as the apostles, although shaking, stood in front of him as a barricade. "Come with me if you want to live." The man said as the apostles looked at each other in confusion.

* * *

Jesus and his apostles sat around a campfire they had set up for themselves and were joined by the man from this morning. They all were in a deep conversation. Well more on Jesus and the man having a conversation while the apostles talked among themselves staying as far away from the stranger as possible. Judas still had not returned and by the looks of it he won't return until morning.

"So you come from the future?" Jesus asked the stranger.

"Yes I am a cybernetic organism, living tissue of a metal endoskeleton." The stranger said calmly, nearly emotionless.

"A what?"

"A robot, and my mission is to protect you."

"Protect me against what exactly?" Jesus asked the stranger warily but he already knew the answer and for some reason he dreaded it.

"The Romans, the priests and all those that are going to crucify you."

Maybe, just maybe this was the way out, to prevent his own death. No! What was he thinking, "That's nice and all but it has all been planned and I am meant to die." Jesus said lowering his voice at the end but the apostles didn't seem to notice it.

"But that is what I have been programmed to do, that is my mission and I must complete it."

"But don't you see I have a mission of my own and you must allow me to complete it." Jesus told the man.

"But why? Are you some kind of glutton for punishment?"

Jesus shook his head as he sighed to himself; this was going to be a long night. He straightened himself as he proceeded to explain to the stranger what he had to do.

----------------------

The Apostles looked at Jesus and the outsider who seem to be in a heated discussion with each other. The apostles could barely hear what they were saying, only something about their missions or something that sounded like that. None of them liked the stranger very much, for you see he seemed really odd and there was just no emotion in him at all.

They glanced over to Simon, not Simon Peter but Simon Zealots, who was sitting in a corner by himself thinking. This was very unusual for him, as he would normally be talking excitedly about his new plans to overthrow the Romans.

Peter walked towards Simon quietly so he wouldn't distract Jesus and asked him what was wrong. Simon just glanced at Peter before looking away, and when Peter saw that look in Simon's eyes he knew that something was really wrong, "Simon? What is wrong? You've been silent the whole evening."

Simon remained silent and Peter wondered whether he had heard him but following his instinct he kept quiet. "It's the first time I've seen someone got killed." Simon said suddenly breaking the silence between them.

Peter was stunned when Simon said this for he seemed like a man who fought and killed for a living. And had that not been so he still didn't see the real problem, it was the Romans that were killed...wasn't that what he wanted, what he always wanted? "Simon…I don't…"

"I have always wanted to fight the Romans, start a war against them but now after that man…I just don't have that…I just can't…" Simon said and then just abruptly stopped and shook his head.

This was going nowhere, Peter didn't understand what Simon meant or what he was trying to say. It couldn't have been watching people die because most of the apostles also had not seen people die and they were not in shock as Simon was. Death and killings just happen, you can't stop them.

"Seeing that expression on their faces, they weren't ready to die. They didn't even know what was coming. I…What if we had done that? What if in our rage for revenge we had murdered them when they were not ready. Who knows how many children they have at home?"

And by that Peter knew, Peter knew that Simon was feeling guilty, guilty about what had happened. A common feeling associated with death, may it be by someone close to that person or death in general. "Come on Simon, it's alright, you are just in shock, come and join us near the fire maybe we can find out what's going on." Peter said gesturing at Jesus and the outsider.

Simon tried opening his mouth to speak but no sound came out. He just shook his head slowly as he leant back and continued to brood. Peter tried to start up another conversation but Simon either ignored him or could not answer.

Peter moved back towards the fire solemnly. This was not Simon at all. Simon was the spirit of the 12 of them; he would always be seen with a smile of his face plotting their next move (which Jesus would most likely turn down). But now Simon…Peter looked back towards Simon who was staring into space. The light gone from his eyes, the eyes that once shone with spirit, light and always ready for a fight. Peter sighed softly, this stranger was trouble, he could tell. Something worse was going to happen.

* * *

Caiaphas looked up almost immediately when he heard someone approaching him. He sighed to himself when he saw that it was one of those useless priests in this equally useless temple. The priest bowed a little as he said, "Good Caiaphas, the plans are going well, now all we need is a time and place." 

Caiaphas nodded at him saying he'll see to it and the priest walked out. Caiaphas sighed softly to himself, as much as he hated to admit it he was really getting worried about Annas.

Annas had left early this morning to call the Roman guards to arrest the crowd and hopefully together with their so-called 'King of the Jews'. Knowing Annas, he would prefer to be in front of the guards, leading them with a look worthy of a smirk instead of hanging back and watching from afar…and that was what worried him.

He had not seen head or tail of his fair friend since then and he was afraid of what the crowd might have done. Shaking his head free of those thoughts, he tried to continue with his paperwork but was unable to concentrate. Anytime now he would see the pale-skinned man popping out suddenly with that famous look of his, Caiaphas kept telling himself.

Suddenly he heard footsteps approaching the room he was in and he smirked, thinking to himself '_See, told you so. All the worrying was for nothing.' _Caiaphas in an instant pretended to do his paperwork with a blank face; Annas couldn't find out that he was worried about him.

The door burst open and Caiaphas kept his eyes on his paperwork trying to hide the smile that was appearing on his lips.

"Lord Caiaphas!"

Caiaphas's face fell, it wasn't Annas. Annas would never ever call him lord they had mutually agreed on it. Without looking up from his work so the man wouldn't see his disappointment, he asked shortly, "What?"

"Lord Caiaphas, I…I have terrible news." The man was not a priest or a Pharisee, there was just no confidence in his voice and the way he presented himself was a dead giveaway. Caiaphas glanced up a little, it was a Roman soldier and by his uniform, a low ranked one.

"If it is about their 'King of the Jews', don't worry, we'll get him another time."

"It's…it's not that…it's something else."

"I have a lot of work to do, please don't disturb me. Whatever it is, it can wait till tomorrow." The man still had not exited the room and Caiaphas was beginning to feel very annoyed. Didn't this man take a hint; he wanted to be left alone. He didn't want to be disturbed.

"But it's important…"

"I'm not interested!" Caiaphas said rather sharply. He started scribbling on his work harder and faster. Where was Annas? It was going to be nightfall. Where was he?

"It's about one of your priests, Annas. He is dead."

Caiaphas dropped the pen he was holding as time just stopped for him. "Wh…what?"

"Annas is dead…murdered."

"What…Ho…how?" Caiaphas stuttered. This was the first time in his life that Caiaphas stuttered and for once cared nothing about what others thought about him. All he cared about now was Annas and what had happened.

"A man carrying a huge gun burst through the crowd and started shooting the Roman soldiers and well… he was standing with them." Like he guessed, Annas would never stand behind and watch even though he knew if anything happened…well he just wasn't a fighter.

"Was he…was the man part of the Jesus worshipping crowd?"

"We don't know, sir. We heard the crowd screaming and everyone started running in all directions. A man had appeared from nowhere and yelled at everyone to get down and he started shooting. After the massacre, he started talking to the 'Jesus Christ' everyone was talking about and they left together."

"You may leave!" Caiaphas ordered but his voice was shaking. He watched as the man left and as soon as the door closed he threw his wine glass against it. His wine glass shattered to a million pieces.

How could this be? Annas his friend, his only friend had been murdered in cold blood. Annas…Annas was supposed to be a high priest in just a couple of months. Even if he wouldn't admit it or he didn't show it, he had been awaiting that position for years. Ever since the previous chief priest of this temple had told him he had the talent to be one, he had been aiming for that position and then he, Caiaphas could finally relax for he had held that position for far too long.

Caiaphas put his head in his hands and let out a long sigh. Annas was one of the first people he had met when he became a high priest and they became fast friends…if any of them would admit they were friends that is. He let out a loud false chuckle at that thought.

He remembered the first time he laid his eyes on Annas, it was his first day as high priest and even then he knew that Annas was very different and special.

_**Flashback**_

"Welcome my lord to the temple of Jerusalem!" The chief priest of Jerusalem said bowing slightly to him. Caiaphas nodded back at him as the priest continued, "Shall I show you around, my lord." Caiaphas nodded again as he followed the chief priest into the temple.

As high priest, he had to visit temples all over as part of tradition so here he was in Jerusalem. As he followed the chief priest around, he saw three priests hurdled together whispering to each other. Caiaphas stopped to see what was going on but the chief priest, who did not notice, continued walking.

"I heard the new high priest was coming today to visit the temple."

"Yes, but did you hear the rumors? He is only a mere man of 30."

"What? Then…how old was he when he became a priest?"

"If the rumors are accurate, ever since he was a boy of 12."

"How can this be? Was he…was he a favorite?"

"Forget it! For all we know he is another spoilt brat that…"

"That what exactly?" Caiaphas interrupted them suddenly causing the three priests to jump.

"How…how long have you… I mean my lord been standing there?"

"Ever since you blockheads started talking about him!" A shrill voice sounded from the corner.

Caiaphas turned to look towards the source of the voice. A man moved out of the shadows and with the huge contrast in color, Caiaphas wondered how he even blended in.

The man, clearly a priest, had pale white skin, too white for someone living in Jerusalem. He looked like he had never stepped in the sun, not even for a day. He looked maybe five years or more younger then Caiaphas but he didn't have a strand of hair on his head. Just like Caiaphas himself, as he thought about his own bare skin on the top of his head.

"Why…why didn't you tell us, Annas?" The youngest priest there, not including Annas, cried, looking angry and nervous at the same time.

The man, Annas replied with the same shrill voice, "I'm sorry! You fools were speaking so loudly I thought you didn't care who overheard you." Annas's face was blank and his tone serious but Caiaphas could just visualize a smirk on the man's face.

"Why you little…" the priest yelled balling his hand into a fist forgetting that the high priest was standing there. Annas just stood his ground as the priest moved threateningly towards him.

"Wait! Wait! What are you doing? Stop that!" The other priest immediately pulled back his hand in shock. It seemed the chief priest had finally noticed that Caiaphas was not with him and decided to backtrack to find him. There was a clear look of horror and embarrassment on his face as he continued stuttering, "Forgive them, forgive them. They were very rude. I'll punish them, my lord." His look of horror turned to anger in an instant as he said menacingly, "Annas my office, now!" Annas just walked out, the look on his face was blank as usual. "The rest of you back to your duties!" The rest of the priests scampered away as the chief priest continued, "Forgive me, my lord. Does my lord wish to continue the tour or would my lord like to rest?"

"I'm not tired!" Caiaphas said shortly as the chief priest nodded and gestured at Caiaphas to follow him. Caiaphas however was still looking at the direction Annas had walked of to as he followed the chief priest. "Why was that priest, Annas, punished and not the other one when it was clear he was guilty?" Caiaphas blurted out suddenly. He cursed himself at his carelessness for showing his emotions. It just wasn't right for a high priest.

"Ah well, my lord, that Annas is a troublemaker. He is quiet and unsociable and so none of the other priests like him."

"That isn't a good enough reason."

"No, I'm sorry! I meant that he needs to learn, he must know how to converse with people, especially if he wants to be the chief priest of this temple." Caiaphas looked at the man questioningly. That man, Annas was bare of age, even he, Caiaphas the youngest high priest ever, became a chief priest when he was 25.

"He has a lot of promising talent, that Annas. Forgive me my lord for saying this but he might be high priest even before he reaches my lord's age."

_**End Flashback**_

What the chief priest had said was true. Caiaphas gave a loud forced laugh again. Annas was to be made high priest this year making him 2 years younger then Caiaphas when he was made high priest.

Annas was troubled at first when he was chosen for he was afraid he was stealing his friend's position. Caiaphas however reassured him that it was alright. It was Annas dream since he was young and well…Caiaphas was very weary. Five years as a high priest had really taken its toll on him. _'Why Annas? Why now?'_

"Lord Caiaphas!" A voice said suddenly, breaking his train of thoughts. It was another one of those priests. He however seemed unaffected by the news.

"What is it?"

"Um…we…we have to see to the funeral of Annas…Just wanted to…let my lord know." The priest said rushing through his words. It seemed that he must have heard the glass shattering and all the fake laughter that maybe he was worried about the high priest's sanity.

"Where is his body? I'll see to everything." Caiaphas said getting up and walked towards the door. It was the least he could do for his friend…his closest friend.

"But…but my lord, you are a high priest! Have you forgotten? You can't go near corpses or dead bodies no matter who. My lord, you shouldn't…no…you can't even attend his funeral!" And for the second time that day, time stopped for Caiaphas and he felt very cold.

* * *

The sun was shining down on him, heat radiating from it but Caiaphas felt very cold, very cold indeed. His chest felt tight and restricted and even breathing just hurt. He looked down the hill he was on and he saw a group of people gathered there. It was not a huge group but it was by no means small, everyone was there to pay their respects to the chief priest of the temple of Jerusalem. 

Caiaphas was alone on the hill, the priests had all gone to the funeral and he was relieved so no one would see him if he showed a hint of emotion. No one would care if he broke…he wouldn't have to worry about anything.

Even if he wasn't allowed near a dead body, that doesn't mean he couldn't look at it from afar. And he had seen it, he had seen Annas lying there cold, still and…dead. He had a calm look on his face, not the blank ones he always wore…but really calm and…peaceful. It really creeped Caiaphas out, never once had he seen that look on his friend's face…and to see it now it was like a confirmation…a confirmation that he was truly…..

Caiaphas watched as a priest stood up and walked towards a podium, no doubt to give a speech about Annas, his priesthood days, his dreams and hopes. Caiaphas scoffed, none of them knew a thing about Annas and he highly doubted that they even liked him. It should be him, Caiaphas that should be down there. The only man who really knew Annas...the only man who seemed to really care... Everyone else seemed to be there because it was a custom or to look holy to everyone else.

It was odd really to see his friend wearing something other than black but the white shroud was a custom and it had to be followed. There was the word again, 'custom'. It was because of this 'custom' that he could not be down there. It was because of 'custom' he could not say goodbye to his friend for the last time. It wasn't fair, this custom was absurd. He shook his head hard as he tried to loose all those thoughts. He was a high priest, he shouldn't think like that. The customs had been passed down for generations from their forefathers right up to Moses.

He tried thinking of something else but the only thing he could think of was Annas. He remembered all too well his meetings with Annas, their conversations. The way he spoke and carried himself, there was an air there, an air of a man destined for great things.

_**Flashback**_

Caiaphas sat in his office closing his eyes in relaxation. He had called Annas there to meet him and he was now waiting for him to arrive. He heard the door opening and closing as a shrill voice rang, "You called?"

"Orders from the Romans! You are to be high priest before the end of the year." Caiaphas said without opening his eyes.

"I see." Annas said offhandedly. Caiaphas opened his eyes slightly to see Annas looking at the wall behind him with that usual blank look on his face but Caiaphas could see he was troubled and was pondering on something hard, in fact Caiaphas had learned how to read his friend's feelings and emotions when others would think that his expression never changed.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Caiaphas asked harshly closing his eyes again.

"It is not mine, I do not want it."

"Interesting and yet your eyes have been set on it for years."

"But, my lord…" Caiaphas's eyes snapped open as he stared at Annas. Annas never called him lord unless it was filled with sarcasm or taunts and this time it had neither. His voice and choice of words may have betrayed how he was feeling but his facial expression did not.

"Stop your whining. This high priest position bores me and it is getting rather," Caiaphas paused in search of a better word to use but found none, "tiresome." He ended, shutting his eyes again.

"Ah, forgive me then…Caiaphas!" Annas said as he turned around to leave. A small smile graced Caiaphas's lips as his friend walked out. These 'conversations' that they had were hard to interpret at first. The slight change of words meant very different things, the indifferent attitude that both sides had to play were hard to act and misinterpretations happened all the time but soon they got used to it.

Caiaphas decided to wish his friend congratulations before he left so he sneered, "Nice job, maybe next time you could actually pretend you didn't want it so badly." Annas stopped and even though he didn't turn around, Caiaphas could feel a smirk creeping on that calm face of his.

"Maybe you should act like you really cared." Annas jeered back.

The priests at the temple had heard their conversation and interpreted it as it sounded. So political plans were made, some come to tell Caiaphas that if he wanted to get Annas out of the way they'd gladly do it and some had told the same thing to Annas as well. The two of them had a good laugh over it after that…well close enough to laughter.

_**End Flashback**_

Caiaphas shut his eyes firmly trying to block the memories from surfacing. It was painful enough now, without thinking about the good time he had with Annas. He peered over the cliff when he heard the funeral procession become deathly quiet.

It was time; it was time for the burial. Caiaphas watched a priest move towards the coffin and closed it. _Goodbye my friend. May you find peace in the next world. _ He whispered in his head and he wished that that had been that and he could just accept it and walk away, but he couldn't. He couldn't move from the place that he had been standing, unable to turn his head.

He watched as a group of young able-bodied men picked the coffin and placed it into the already dug grave. He felt sick and nauseous, the pain in his chest growing, restricting his breathing even more. He watched as the men began to pick up some shovels and started filling the grave. Everytime the spade dug into the sand, Caiaphas felt it digging into his own heart and soul tearing it to a thousand pieces.

He watched as the grave fill, each time the shovel dug his heart began to tear, little by little. When the sand finally reached the brim he could not stand it anymore, and for the first time in his life, Caiaphas wept. His own strength began to fail him as he sank to his knees, tears began filling his eyes as he turned oblivious to the world around him.

This was the first time he cried, it was because of Annas. Annas was also the cause when he smiled and laughed for the first time, which was totally ironic as the man's mouth never turn upwards, not even a bit unless it was for a smirk and he never showed that to anyone. In fact most of his firsts had been because of Annas. And he wanted to thank him for that, he wanted to thank him for many things and he's lost the chance to.

_**Flashback**_

"You are weak!" Annas said suddenly. The five of them were in the meeting room seeing to some work when Annas had decided to break the silence.

"What?"

"You are weak! I unlike you however am not." The other three priests looked at one another and began to walk out. They thought that the two of them were going to fight, just like it had always seemed. 'But the fight sounding conversations were the most meaningful ones.' Caiaphas mused to himself.

"And what do you mean by that?" Caiaphas said rather calmly.

"If you are too weak to do anything, then let me do it." Annas said brusquely.

Caiaphas was confused at first, what could he mean by that…? But then, it struck him, this morning at the marketplace a prostitute had been attempting to sell herself so by the law she would have to be stoned. Caiaphas had to call the Roman guards and so he did but he didn't like it. He felt guilty of murdering the girl even if she did deserve it. He must have looked troubled the whole morning for Annas had been throwing questioning glares at him since then.

Annas must have known he didn't like what he had done so was he offering to do it instead? Caiaphas shook his head in disagreement; he wouldn't put that burden on Annas or anyone else.

"You can only handle that much, Caiaphas. Nothing more." Annas said as he put his hand on Caiaphas's shoulder.

Caiaphas knew that Annas could handle much more then him. Annas was strong. And so he uttered "Fine!" as he walked off.

_**End Flashback**_

_So I guess this is all my fault isn't it? _Caiaphas thought letting out a spine-chilling laugh. Since then Annas had been doing all the dirty work for him. May it be reporting to the Roman soldiers, tempting others, he did it all. He did what he knew that Caiaphas could not. Like Annas said he was weak.

So he let reality dawn on him as he realized that it was his fault that Annas was dead. If he wasn't so weak, or at least if he wasn't weak enough to let Annas find his weakness…Annas would still be here. If Annas had never found out then it would be Caiaphas that had to report to the Roman soldiers and Caiaphas had a better sense to stay out of their way.

But…but even if he did die it didn't matter. Why should he matter? He was unimportant. _Would you cry for me if I died, Annas? Would you?_ He let out another spine-chilling laughter. _I didn't think so.__And I'm glad for that. I met you like that calm and emotionless, and you have never changed. I hope you won't change especially not for me._

Caiaphas just watched the crowd below none of which had even shed a tear. He watched them leave one by one all ready to go back to their normal lives, unaffected by the events. For Caiaphas however, that was impossible, Annas was already involved in most of his life. Suddenly, Caiaphas heard people singing, it was faint but he heard it.

"_**Christ, you know I love you,**_

_**Did you see I wave?**_

_**I believe in you and God,**_

**_So tell me that I'm saved."_**

Caiaphas clenched his hand, his nails digging into his palm drawing blood but he didn't notice. This was all that man's fault. Annas was dead because of him and his worshiping posse. This 'King of the Jews' would pay, pay with his life.

* * *

"**_Look at all my trials and tribulations;_**

**_Sinking in a gentle pool of wine;"_**

Jesus watched his disciples set up the table for the Passover feast. They seem to be really happy oblivious to the fact of what's going to happen tonight. Well nearly all of them were happy, Simon however was sitting in the corner watching the feast quietly. He had been like this ever since the 'robot' appeared. Peter had explained to him what Simon had told him. If that was the case he would have recovered from the initial shock but there he was, sitting in the corner a smile absent from his face.

This was that machine's fault, it had created nothing but problems ever since it arrived. It had tried to attack more Roman soldiers after the first incident but Jesus managed to stop it. It disappeared since then and Jesus prayed that it would not appear again.

"**_Don't disturb me now, I can see the answers;_**

**_Till this evening is this morning, Life is fine."_**

_You wish! _Jesus thought to himself. This evening would be the worst night of all their lives. Half of him still wished that he had taken up the robot's offer and escape his fate but he knew that couldn't be done; he must die for the good of all mankind.

But that didn't mean he couldn't be angry. He watched Judas as he sat down with a bottle of wine in his hands. He didn't understand, he really didn't, how could his best friend just betray him like that. What had he done that Judas despised so much that he was willing to kill him?

"**_Always hope that I'd be an apostle;_**

**_Knew that I'd make it if I tried;"_**

He started walking down the stairs, his heart heavy, wishing that all this would soon be over. The disciples all grinned as they looked at him, singing their song, all awaiting the coming feast eagerly. All except Judas, Judas was staring at the floor, his back towards Jesus. _Look at me. Look at me, Judas! Look at me and tell me how you can betray me. Tell me! _

"**_Then when we retire we can write the gospels;_**

**_So they'll all talk about us when we've died."_**

"**_The end," _**Jesus sang, filling the goblet to the brim as his apostles grew silent. **_"Is just a little harder when brought about by…"_** BANG!!! The door burst open revealing the stranger. _What now?_ Jesus thought as he watched the machine march into the hallway waving his gun.

The apostles, with the exception of Simon and Judas, began to back away as far from the man as possible. Simon however just stayed where he was, his eyes flickering with anger for a split second then disappeared and his eyes became dark and unfeeling again. Judas, who had never met the man before, started moving nearer to Jesus, hoping that he would be able to do something in case the outsider tried something funny.

What could this thing want now? There were no Romans in sight, neither were there any Pharisees. What was it looking for? Maybe it was here to prevent his arrest. But it was too early…and something just didn't feel right.

"Target spotted." The machine said as he released the reloaded his gun. Time moved slowly for Jesus as the thing fired its gun. His eyes widened as he watched the bullet fly and strike Judas in the chest. The strength of the blast was so strong that Judas flew across the table and landed there.

_Oh god, please don't be dead. Don't be dead, don't be dead. _Jesus repeated in his head over and over again. All previous hostility he felt towards the man vanished and was replaced with worry. "Why did you do that?" Jesus shouted to the robot as he started running towards is friend.

"He is to betray you!"

"I know! Don't you understand, this is all suppose to happen." He said reaching his friend. He heard the apostles whispering to each other most likely about Judas and what the robot said. He blocked them out as he called softly, "Judas. Judas, please wake up."

Judas moaned slightly as he opened his eyes, "Christ?" What was going on? He could barely register what had happened. The huge man that had entered had mumbled something and…and he shot him. Blood, there was blood everywhere. Was it all really his?

"How are you feeling?" Jesus asked, his voice shaking. There was so much blood, how could one man contain that much blood.

"Terrible!" he said with a smirk, laughing a little before gagging and choking. He tasted metal as he felt something trailing down his chin from his mouth. He felt like his chest was going to burst, it just hurt.

"Judas!" Jesus watched his friend worriedly. The chance of him surviving this was a hundred to one. He had lost too much blood and chances are the bullets pierced an internal organ or two. "Stay here, I'll go get help!"

"No!" Judas cried making a grab for Jesus' arm. "I don't deserve it!"

"What are you talking about? Of course you do, now let me go so I can get help." Jesus said trying to pull his arm from Judas' vice grip. Judas needed help and he needed it NOW.

"No I deserve this!" he said his voice beginning to rasp. "It's my punishment! I betrayed you, Christ. I sold you off to the priests."

"I know…I knew of it before you were going to do it."

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry, Christ."

"Shh...I know…I know. I forgive you. But…but…" _Don't ask him, it's neither the time nor place._ Jesus' inner voice told him but he ignored it. He stopped pulling away and went back to Judas' side, "why Judas, I don't understand why?"

Judas clenched his eyes shut unable to look at him. "I was afraid. Afraid of the Romans that the will harm you. So, I thought maybe if the priests could lock you up maybe for a few months then maybe when the crowd forgets all about you they'll set you free and then you'll be safe." Judas opened his eyes a little watching Jesus his voice grew softer, "Or I hoped that maybe after a punishment or two you'd understand and you'll listen to me and forget about all this, this nonsense. Christ, I'm sorry."

Jesus' heart leapt with joy despite the situation they were in. Judas never wanted to kill him, all he wanted was to save his life, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you never listened! Before **she** came you always listened to me but now…" Judas pretty much shouted. He could feel his eyes moistened, so he did all he could to prevent the tears from falling.

"I…" But Jesus could not answer for he knew that Judas had been speaking the truth. He did not mean to ignore Judas but he was so angry that he, his best friend could betray him so he did what he could to show his anger.

"What does it matter? He would have caused you to be crucified anyway." The stranger said emotionless as usual.

Judas' eyes flew open as the reality of what the man had said dawn on him. Jesus was going to die and it was his fault. Jesus was going to suffer and it was because he had been arrogant enough to think that he was doing the right thing.

"Hush!" Jesus said fiercely at the stranger, his anger growing. This was the last thing he needed, Judas to find out the real consequence of his actions just before he died. No, Judas won't die, he won't let him. He felt Judas' body tense up, "Think nothing of it, Judas."

"NO!!! That means I have caused your death." Judas, half sitting, half lying on the table, cried, as he tried to back away from Jesus, tears falling freely from his eyes, "I might as well have killed you myself. I …aargh!" Judas cried in pain his hand grabbing his chest.

"Judas! Don't move, just stay still! Stay still!" Jesus said his eyes too began to water as he wiped it roughly with his sleeve. "Judas!"

"No…"

"JUDAS! Listen to me, alright!? This is all planned to happen, your betrayal the crucifixion, it's all fixed. I don't blame you! I…I forgive you!"

"That doesn't change anything. No one forced me to do it!" Judas said crying. He turned to his side, facing his back towards Jesus ignoring the flaming pain in his chest. Realizing his mistake as he now faced the apostles all staring at him wide eyed, he clenched his eyes shut. "Even if you did forgive me, Christ; I could never forgive myself."

"Judas…" Jesus really didn't know how to comfort his friend. So he did the only way he could think how. **_"Tr…try not to get worried; Try not to turn on to problems that upset you."_**

Judas tensed even more, despite the deep loathing he felt towards himself he still felt angry. How could he even think of **her** right now?! Stop thinking about her!

"**_Oh don't y…you know everything's alright; Yes… eve..rything's fine. And…"_** Jesus stopped singing and started sobbing. It startled everyone, Judas, the apostles and even Simon.

"Christ?" Judas asked questioningly turning back to face him his chest still alight.

"I'm…I'm sorry Judas!"

"Christ, for what?" Judas said, his hand feebly holding him up as he looked at Jesus.

"The man," Jesus said, tears pouring down his face, pointed at the stranger without looking at him, "I…I should have told you about him. Maybe you'd be more careful. An…anyway I sh…should have fi…figured it out. He went after the Ro…Romans then the Pharisees; I should have known he was coming after you next. I'm…so sorry!"

The room fell silent again, the only sound was Jesus' sobbing. Now it was Judas' turn to be stunned. He awkwardly raised his hand and started stroking Jesus' hair. "Shh…You…you couldn't have known."

"How did it get to this? Our friendship. When did everything change? Even before Mary…Why?"

"I don't know, Christ. I really don't."

And just for that moment it was just like how it was then, before everything changed. When they would just sit together and talk about many things. They forgot that they were in the presence of the other apostles. They forgot that Judas was bleeding profusely. They forgot that a robot from the future was standing there ready to murder anyone else. They forgot about everything. But they were fiercely pulled back into reality as Judas started coughing violently. Blood started flowing from his mouth and it didn't seem to stop. The hand he was using to support himself buckled under him as he slammed onto the table. "Judas!" Jesus cried.

Judas wanted to speak, wanted to tell Jesus that he was fine and he didn't have to worry but he wouldn't stop coughing. The pain in his chest was too intense and he began to feel drowsy.

"Judas! Stay awake! Stay with me!" Jesus ordered grabbing his friend by the shoulders and it had completed its purpose, for Judas' eyes which were beginning to close, flew open. "Judas, please!"

"Chr…i…st…"Judas whispered softly.

"Don't die! You're not supposed to die, not like this."

"You…won't get rid…of me that ea…si…ly Christ." Judas said smirking even though he was gasping for air.

Jesus laughed humorlessly back, he could see his friend's eyes growing dimmer by the seconds. Why couldn't he heal him? Why couldn't he heal him like how he healed the hundreds that came to him for healing? Why?

BANG! The door slammed open again and this time a number of Roman soldiers entered led by the high priest Caiaphas. He saw the machine raise his gun, "No!" He ordered silently, silent but lethal. The machine hesitated at first but obliged in the end.

"Jesus of Nazareth, you are hereby under arrest for multiple acts of blasphemy!" Caiaphas said with authority but it was filled with pure hatred. He looked towards Jesus and Judas. 'That's why he didn't arrive as planned.' Caiaphas mused to himself.

"Je…sus…I'm so…rry!" Judas cried softly.

"Hush…" Jesus said soothingly and he embraced his friend. He closed his eyes hoping that time would just stop like this. No more pain, no more suffering; no more death. He clenched his eyes even tighter as he heard Judas wheezing faintly, unwilling to accept the truth.

"Grab him!" Caiaphas ordered. The Roman soldiers tried grabbing Jesus pulling him apart from Judas. He felt compassion for the two of them but compassion was quickly replaced by hate. It was his fault that Annas was dead. Caiaphas wasn't even with him when he died, why should the 'King of the Jews' be with his friends when he died.

Jesus felt himself being roughly pulled away from Judas. Despite himself, he held on to Judas a little tighter and he was sure Judas did the same even though he felt no difference. _He's barely holding on._

Judas felt Jesus being ripped from him out of his arms. _Congratulations Judas. _Judas thought to himself._ This is all because of you. _"Judas!" He heard Jesus call as he saw him stretching his hand towards him. Judas too reached out his hand trying to grabhold of Jesus but he felt his strength leaving him as he started coughing again.

_Judas no…no…_Jesus stretched further, fighting the grip the Romans had on him. Just a little more, just a little more. Jesus watched Judas give a small smile, a mix between his usual smirks and a real genuine smile, as his hand fell limp to his side. _Nooooooooooo! Judas no…_Jesus sank to his knees, his body unable to hold his weight anymore.

Peter was the first person to recover from shock, he snapped the apostles out of their trances and nodded to them. They nodded back, taking out their weapons carefully. Simon picked up his sword, stood up but then threw his weapon in disgust and slumped back down. "NOW!" Peter cried as the 10 of them charged, Simon looking at them solemnly.

"STOP!!!" Jesus cried. They must stop, he already lost one of his apostles, he wasn't loosing any more. The apostles all look at Jesus in shock, tears still streaming down his face. **_"Put away your swords; Don't you know that it's all over?"_** Jesus looked subconsciously towards Judas and he let out a sob, **_"It was nice but now it's gone; Why are you obsessed with fighting?"_** he sang with malice looking at the robot from the future. _Disappear! Just disappear or I'll kill you! **"Stick to fishing from now on!" **Yes, stick to fishing then you'll be safe. No more Romans to worry about. Stay safe._

The Roman guards pulled Jesus up as they dragged him up the stairs. He struggled and gave one last look back around the room, then his gaze shifted to the robot, then to the apostles, then to Judas and he whispered to the apostles, his voice pleading, "Bury Judas, please." He said as they dragged him away but he didn't care. Not like how he always cared before, he had simply lost the will to live.

The apostles watched Jesus get dragged out the stranger following behind, none of them moving. "Well, come on!" Simon said silently, emotionlessly and cold and yet they caught traces of his original enthusiasm in his voice as he moved towards Judas' body. He lifted his hand to close Judas' cold unseeing eyes. "I can't do this alone, but I will if I must." The apostles one by one walked towards Simon and Judas ready to help and follow their messiah's last order…no request. _Goodbye, Judas!_

* * *

**Author's notes:** Well how was it? I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review on your way out please. Oh yea maybe you guys could give me a challenge based on this fic. Maybe a sister fic, sequel, prequel etc based on JCS plz I dun know much about Terminator. I might consider other JCS challenges that are not connected to my fic. 


End file.
